


Art for Blood on the Water by @Ltleflrt

by WingsandImpalas



Series: Art archive [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art for Blood on the Water - @Ltleflrt, Art for a fic, Creature Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsandImpalas/pseuds/WingsandImpalas





	Art for Blood on the Water by @Ltleflrt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ltleflrt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blood in the Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732743) by [Ltleflrt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt). 

I

t’s honestly far too late at night to be posting this. I was thinking of holding off until like October but honestly, I couldn't wait. Anyway without further ado here’s a manip I made for [@ltleflrt](https://tmblr.co/mnqm7lmnTjLpNa319bdDK2g)‘s fic blood in the water since it’s coming up to the spooky season and its legit my favourite dark fic. So much spooky vibes, so much cannibalism (sorta). I swear its a fun read, you should go check it out, Castiels got a cool true form and everything.

Reblogable version [here.](https://wingsandimpalas.tumblr.com/post/188030949542/blood-in-the-water-its-honestly-far-too-late-at)


End file.
